1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers. More specifically, the invention relates to collapsible containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible containers are used for shipping, hauling and/or storage of a variety of types of goods. Examples of collapsible containers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,273 to Hartwall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,632 to Kellogg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,502 to Overholt, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,746 to Fortenberry.